Escape From Planet Earth 2
by strong man
Summary: Scorch just found out that he isn't as happy with Gabby as he thought but someone did anf he's gone out the dark planet to find him, I also put a new pairing in here Doc/Thuman


**This is my first ever of Escape From Planet Earth 2**

**Pairings"**Doc/Thurman, Scorch/?

**Rated:**T

**Date: **February 17

**I didn't see the movie yet but I want too especially since that man grabbed Scorch's butt and he liked it**

**I absolutely love Gray/Kira but I mostly love Doc/Thurman twice as much**

It was night time on Planet Baab, Scorch was sleeping in his bed with his wife Gabby and while sleeping, he started to toss and turn at the dream he was having about him and the human running through of meadow of flowers, they came together with them wrapping both arms around each other and passionate kiss

They were lifted off into the sky by an unknown force, a unicorn with wings came flying beneath then as they both landed on it's back

Scorch held on tight to the human as the unicorn went on across the field

Scorch nuzzled the warmth of his body heat, the human noticed and rubbed the blue handsome guys chin then the unicorn stopped in a different meadow and the two got off

They took each others hand and ran through the meadow while laughing, the human accidentally fell to the ground laying in the soft flowers

Scorch landed on top of his chest and they laughed while looking at one another then it went away, the looked deeply into the eyes and both puckled their lips up and slowly they were inches away from touching lips but the second the kiss was complete, Scorch woke up panting then looked at his wife who was still sleeping

She was sure a heavy sleeper so he got up and quietly tiptoed out the door passed Doc who was all warm in Thuman's coal

Scorch looked at the two sleeping and smiled then went away and walked downstairs to get some water

He went into the kitchen and over to the sink, got a cup then filled it with water

He began to drink up until the cup was empty then he sat it down and went over and sat on the couch

He buried his head in his hands with the song "I Love You" by Charice, it's dedicate to him to Gabby

He then heard someone come down stairs, it was Gary in his PJ's

Gary:"Scorch...what're you doing up?He said walking over to him

Scorch:"Oh...Gary...just thinking"He said finally lifting his head up

Gary:Think about what?"He said sitting down beside his older brother

Scorch:I'm starting to regret marrying Gabby

Gary:"What are you talking about...you've nnen married 3 weeks

Scorch:"I know-I mean I thought I'd be living a happy lift but a dream made me realize that's not the one

Gary:"A dream told you that"He sa not believing him

Scorch:"Yes...plus the one I truly love is a...human

Gary:"Is it Hammer or Hawk"He said putting a hand on his shoulder

Scorch:"No...not exactly

Gary:"Then what is it?

Scorch:"i need some air

Gary:"Okey...I'm going back to bed"He said before departing upstairs

Scorch sighed as he departed off of the couch, he went towards the door then outside

It was cold out but due to his skin color he used to it , he sat against the wall and slid down with once again his head buried in his hands then continued to think about that man but there was a problem, he didn't even get to see his face

Scorch:"Who am I?"He said with his head covered

He then looked up at he night sky and began to daydream about that person

The song that is playing in the sky for the two was "Love Will Find A Way by Cllaway, Miller, Chorus, it ended to the human's face with his mask off, he sad black eyes, his body was pale colored and finally his hair was blonde

Scorch had officially made his decision...he was in love with the human and it was real love too

He got up from the ground, went back inside the house and into the kitchen to write a letter, he grabbed a pen and paper then began:

**Dear Gabby**

**We been married for three weeks now but I can no longer continue this, it's not you...I just needs to figure out what I need...I need to follow my heart and part of it was from a dream I had...you wouldn't understand I hope we can still remain friends**

**Sincerely Scorch Supernova**

He finished the letter and put then pen up then got out of the chair, he went upstairs to his room with the letter in his hand

He tiptoed passed Doc & Thuman then went to his side of the bed and placed the note on the left pillow before taking his leave but stopped to tell Doc something so he gently shook his shoulder which he slowly opened him eyes

Doc:"Scorch...it's 3:00 PM"He said sleepy

Scorch:"I know...I gotta tell you something

Doc:"Okay but make it quick I'm very tired

Scorch:"Okay I'm leaving for Aura 5 and I need you to tell Gary I'm gone to the dark planet

Doc may by very tired but with his big ears, he heard everything clearly

Doc:"Fine...just let me sleep"He said going back into his boyfriend s coal and slept

Scorch went back downstairs got the map to the dark planet then gone out the door but stopped in front and looked down

Scorch:"Farewell...brother"He said before departing out the door

Outside he walked to the ship that was guarded by army guards, one of the guards saw him and asked him why he was here

Scorch:"I'm on a mission to to find myself

Guard#1:"What does that even mean?

Scorch:"That's what I'm about to find out

Guard#2:"Let him through... seem's pretty trustworthy to me"He said to guard#1

Guard# rolled his eyes and pushed the red button making the single medal door go up and back down as he went through

The ship was just up some stairs and he went up all of then then made his way to the ship

He opened the door and gone it then he sat in the seat followed by grabbing ahold of the wheel

One of the workers at the control tower pulled the lever down causing the ship to lift up

Scorch:"Set course for the dark planet"He said into Mr. James Bing

James:"Searching for dark planet location

James:"Planet found

Scorch:"Lift of

Another worker pressed a button which caused the launch

Scorch:"Here we go"He said gripping tight

The rocket blasted off into the sky at the speed of light

**Like I said I haven't seen the film so I don't the whole story but I think this is it**

**Note: Until I see the film I won't continue this**

**But you can still review**


End file.
